Property of Heather
by niko56
Summary: While the total drama crew is on vacation courtesy of Chris, Bridgette is ambushed by Heather and quickly becomes smitten with her. Though Bridgette bites off way more than she can chew, and its up to Courtney and Gwen to help get her away from Heather's clutches. Can they do it? Will they find love in each other? Will Bridgette forever belong Heather? Read and see! Rated M! R&R!
1. My Catch of the Day

**Disclaimer: So, who has two thumbs and doesn't own Total Drama, or anything really? THIS GUY!**

**A/N: So, it has been forever since I tried my hand at something really smutty, and by that I mean something smutty that isn't a one-shot, and I know, I know that's basically what _Teenage Dream _is, but this one will not have a heart warming comedic focus like this one. No-no, this one is gonna have more...well gosh darn it all, its gonna have all the pizazz and all the razzle-dazzle of a Niko story, with all the fun of a smut story sort of speak. And since its been forever since I've written anything about Bridgette and Heather, I'm gonna go ahead and make it something like that. I decided instead of something consensual and ordinary, I'd try something with less consent and more reluctance if you catch my meaning...so yeah, that's happening. **

**Synopsis: While the total drama crew is on vacation courtesy of Chris, Bridgette is ambushed by Heather and quickly becomes smitten with her. Though Bridgette bites off way more than she can chew, and its up to Courtney and Gwen to help get her away from Heather's clutches. **

**Rated M: all the sex, strong language, explicit everything, alcohol and tobacco use, mild violence, Dr. Kelso. **

**So relax, enjoy, grab a tub of popcorn or an icy cold beverage, get comfortable, and enjoy the niko56 stylings of...**

* * *

_**Property of Heather**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

**Chapter 1: My Catch of the Day**

The cast of Total Drama were treated to a lavish two week vacation in sunny Bermuda. Why? Well because they threatened to sue Chris if he didn't do anything nice for them despite all the years of torture he provided, and in all honesty he can't afford another lawsuit. Regardless, it truly was absolute paradise.

In fact, only thing better than Chris giving the cast a nice getaway for free was that he wasn't even there to ruin it for them, as he would be hosting the next season of Total Drama, because he can. So this basically meant that over thirty of-age Canadian nationals were having an unsupervised run at one of the most lavish resorts in the world: The Six Seasons. Ya know because Four seasons has totally been done.

The overly decadent resort sat just outside of the capital city of Hamilton in Pembroke Perish, conveniently only less than a half mile away from the newly constructed hospital just in case something should go awry. But hey, putting liquor in the hands of a bunch of eighteen and nineteen year old's, what could possibly go wrong, right?

The cast had been enjoying the laps of luxury for a about a day when Heather decided to get a pre-shower before sunbathing herself near the pool...because gosh darn it all, that shower before letting the sun dry the skin really matters.

Instead of getting a shower in her room, she decided to do so in the well kept hotel locker-rooms, which for some strange reason seemed completely empty despite the fact it was the middle of the afternoon, and a gorgeous day no less.

The locker room was split by sex, being an identical mirror image of one another being split down the middle of where it sits against the indoor pool, the outdoor pool, and the cabana area. Both walls were lined with lockers, and in the middle, another long row of lockers having lockers on each side, with plenty of benches in between.

On the far side of the locker-room, were the showers, and bathroom area, with the toilets and sinks beginning where the nice flooring ends, and the water safe tile begins. The shower stalls, each separated by translucent glass doors lined the very back.

The hotel assigned lockers by room number, each sex getting the same number per locker-rooms. Which meant its possible for half the lockers in either locker-room to be vacant at any given time. Anyway though Heather found hers, number 378. She opened her locker to find it filled with towels, a robe, and a whole bunch of complimentary shampoos and soaps in unacceptably small hotel bottles.

The long raven haired demon stripped away her offensively tiny midriff and just-not-so-too-short olive drab shorts. She admired herself in the locker's mirror and savored every last second at her silky smooth nude body.

There was something Heather always loved about herself. No, it wasn't her popping eyes, long black hair, her nearly D cup breasts, her supermodel core, her long smooth legs, or her sexy ass, it wasn't any of that at all, though nice features all the same.

No what Heather admired most about herself was her disturbing yet uncanny ability to manipulate people. From the start of season one Heather was the bane of everyone's existence being the stereotypical mean-girl, right out of a Tina Fey movie. If you had a weak mind of a sickness for a pretty girl, chances were you would at some point be under Heather's clutches.

Lindsay and Beth would be her first victims, and most certainly not the last. No one was safe from Heather's wrath. The only positive from all this was the fact that thanks to Total Drama being a reality show, the world knew that Heather was a two-faced jerk and therefore refused her any empathy.

That however didn't stop the queen bee from doing what she does best. Hell it even worked for her eventually, after all she did win season three, currently* being the only female to win, and the last from the original cast to do so.

Speaking of season three, twas there where Heather would meet the love of her life: Alejandro Buromuerto. He was the only person who could match Heather jerk for jerk, the only difference being Alejandro was ostensibly nice to everyone.

Though the two hit it off afterward they quickly split up, mainly because Heather could not manipulate Alejandro like she could most people and that just really pissed her off. Heather figured out that she could only enjoy a relationship with someone if she could control it, and Alejandro though not totally a rock didn't offer her the opportunity.

Case and point: Heather was both single and in need of having her lady needs satisfied post haste. As she continued to stare at herself in the mirror pondering over who she would enjoy fucking, her opportunity knocked, or rather barged in casually.

Through the mirror Heather had a good vantage point of the locker-room door, which was the point where her opportunity entered, much to said opportunities' future dismay. To poorly misquote Humphrey Bogart: 'Out of all the locker-rooms, and out of all the hotels, she had to come in here', it was everyone's favorite compassionate blonde surfer girl, Bridgette.

True, Heather loved men. She loved manipulating them, she loved their broad shoulders, deep voices, washboard abs, toned arms and legs, and of course a big ol' long dingily-dangle was also a nice added bonus to it all. But Heather also developed a fetish for women throughout her life. Heather found girls far easier to control, and there was just something so sexual about pinning a pretty girl down to a bed and doing very unspeakable things to them. Though in the end, she still got a 'thank you'. Heather loved being on top of women, and of course after seeing one she knew she could get with walk in, all those feelings began to resurface like an active volcano.

Now Heather knew that Bridgette and her longtime boyfriend Geoff had broken up some time before the getaway, and she was never sure why but frankly couldn't care less. All she knew was that Bridgette was single, and perfectly vulnerable.

The locker-room was literally empty except for the two of them, so Heather needed a discrete way to catch a glimpse of Bridgette, assuming she would be there to shower. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Bridgette carry her wet suit with her. Bridgette's locker was on the other side of the wall from Heather, and the two were nearly parallel.

Heather made herself look busy, combing through her complimentary shampoos to look like she wasn't staring at Bridgette changing. She watched the blonde intently as she stripped away her clothing revealing more and more of her curvy body with each she took off.

Bridgette had a very athletic body. She seemed meatier than Heather but a little shorter. Her legs and arms were ridiculously toned, and the outline of a six pack seemed to be emerging on her gut. That aside, Heather noticed the blonde's more sexual features.

For starters Bridgette's breasts were just a size or so smaller than Heathers, with nipples around the same color, she was definitely more tan than the raven brunette. Her face was also just adorable, so innocent, and so beautiful, right down to her hazel eyes and long blonde hair which she always seemed to keep in a long neat ponytail. Then of course there was Bridgette's sexy ass, something Heather got a good glimpse of when Bridgette turned around to grab a towel.

Heather licked her lips in a mirror just thinking of all the dirty things she could do to that tight ass, and even tighter pussy. Her thoughts were ultimately mulled when Bridgette disappeared behind the row of middle lockers, covered by her towel, heading for the showers.

The brunette hastily grabbed her towel and lazily slung it over her shoulder, and fumbled around around to grab two random bottles from her locker hoping at least one of them was soap. She then rushed through the locker room as casually as possible in order to catch up with Bridgette before she disappeared into a shower stall.

Now there was a reason Bridgette borderline ignored the fact that Heather was in the locker-room and it was for a proven fact that the rest of the cast picked up over the years. Heather loved to be as mean and abrasive as she possibly could have, and this normally happened when people acknowledged her. Much like the relationship of the Janitor and J.D in _Scrubs _Heather could toy with words and turn even the most innocent of gestures into something she could throw back at them.

So as a result the Total Drama cast normally ignored her whenever possible to avoid any insults that they didn't want, need, or deserve. But Heather was on a mission to get her some tail so Bridgette's strategy was about to be thwarted.

The sneaky demon girl managed to corner Bridgette by the entrance to the shower stalls, still with her towel draped over her shoulder, covering her right boob, the rest of her facade completely exposed. Heather put her hands on her hips and tried to look as sexy as she possibly could have, hoping maybe Bridgette would enjoy it and she would be able to dispense with the consensual foreplay.

Heather casually stopped Bridgette by putting a hand on her shoulder and then giving a greeting. Heather used her sweet condescending voice that everyone knew meant in a few moments trouble would be brewing.

"Hey Bridgette" she said with a wicked smile.

Bridgette stood frozen for a moment realizing her avoid-at-all-cost tactic backfired and she would need an avenue of escape quickly to stop Heather from raining on her parade. The blonde forced a smile and gave a greeting back.

"Oh hi Heather I-uh, didn't see you there" Bridgette's nervously blurted.

Translation: fuck you! Get out of my fucking way so I can get a shower in peace away from your ass—which by the by, is totally exposed you mega slut, why don't you drape that damn towel over yourself so no one has to get a look at your herpes!

Heather knew that's what Bridgette really meant. She smiled again knowing too well that this one was going to be a challenge, but a challenge was something Heather was definitely up for. She crossed her arms and broke the awkward so thick you could cut it with a knife. She acted more casual and conversational with her.

"Gosh how awesome is this place, totally posh, right" Heather asked?

Bridgette sighed of relief, maybe Heather actually just wanted to have an innocent conversation with her, it wouldn't have been the first time, after all Heather was a world class bitch but she was only human like anyone else. Aside from the fact she was talking to Bridgette casually in her birthday suit it seemed so normal.

"Oh I know totally. I can't believe Chris sprung for this place" Bridgette agreed.

"I can" Heather began. "That smug bastard owed us big for making our lives hell over these past few years. Throwing us into those humiliating and painful challenges, getting his jollies over turning us against one another to boost ratings, you know the whole nine."

"Tell me about it" Bridgette sighed! She now felt more relived over the success of the slightly abnormal conversation. "He had dirt on all of us! He knew all of our secrets, and you know as well as I do he would have exposed them to the entire world if he had his way" she nodded.

"I see" Heather smirked. She moved her hand along Bridgette's shoulder "You should tell me some of those secrets sometime" her voice more seductive. But then immediately transitioning back to casual "We can make a date of it. Ya know, girl talk."

Bridgette was taken aback by that statement. On one hand it seemed odd and not to mention off-putting that Heather was voluntarily asking to hang out sometime, but then again the shoulder groping also seemed a tad odd even for her.

On the other hand, Bridgette thought just in the back of her head that this might be Heather trying–in her own strange way–to make amends for being a jerk for passed few years. Though Bridgette wanted to believe that somewhere in her gut she knew it not to be true.

Bridgette felt like a jerk for not believing Heather but if she could see into the future, it would have been a smart decision on her part. She half smiled and took Heather's hand from her shoulder and let her down as gently and nicely as she could.

"Thanks Heather, that's really sweet, but I'll have to think about it, okay" she asked?

Translation: listen up bitch! While I'm grateful that you want to apologize for being the world's biggest cunt all this time don't be surprised that I seem so unsure of your sudden approval. Now fuck off so I can enjoy my life, preferably away from you!

"Oh, it's no problem" Heather said casually. "You sleep on it, and come back to me when you're ready, okay?"

Translation: no, YOU listen up bitch and I mean that in every sense of the word. You WILL be mine, and trust me you are either going to love or fucking hate to see how I'm going to make you mine, the question is how you perceive it, but either way its happening.

Unfortunately for Bridgette she can't read between the lines like Heather and still had no idea what was about to happen. Yet still, that gut feeling told her to get outta there and get outta there now. So she made her exit.

"Good, I will, I'll catch you around Heather" Bridgette said. She departed into the showers taking the first stall and closing herself in.

Heather smiled and whispered "You will my pet. Real soon."

The demon girl made sure she remembered Bridgette's stall and stepped into a random one, hooking her towel on the door and lazily throwing her bottles of shampoo to the side. She turned on the shower, and using the hand-held head attachment she washed herself from head to toe.

She used the pulse setting to directly hit her pussy to get herself more in the mood. Heather figured she needed to act fast considering cornering Bridgette in the showers would be the perfect ideal opportunity, and not to mention it would be totally hot.

She sighed a few more times not wanting to orgasm as she wanted that specifically for her would-be blonde prey. Heather sighed again, and exited her stall still completely soaking wet. She approached Bridgette's stall and with no hesitation or second guessing she barged right in.

Bridgette was trying to enjoy a relaxing shower before it becomes ruined by the salt from the ocean when she gasped seeing Heather now in front of her eyeballing her like she was a cut of perfectly aged and marbled porterhouse.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. It wasn't the fact that Heather just barged into her shower totally naked that bothered her so much as it was the barging in, in general. After all the years of Heather's torment, Bridgette finally had enough, and even Heather's presence annoyed her at this point. Bridgette screamed upon Heather's surprise entry into her shower.

"Ah" she shrieked!

"Don't be afraid baby" Heather cooed. "I don't want to hurt you."

She took one small step closer until Bridgette stopped Heather with her right hand. The blonde was too filled with rage to be scared by Heather's creepily sweet tone.

"That's far enough you two-faced demon" Bridgette demanded! "Heather I want you to be totally honest with me please...once, just once!"

Heather stopped and nodded, she deserved to pretend to listen to Bridgette's reservations with her.

"Okay" she nodded.

"What. The fuck. Is wrong with you" Bridgette yelled! She paused at the end of each word for emphasis. "Why must you always try to ruin me and everyone else? All I wanted to do was have a shower in peace and then go surfing, that's all. Is that too much to ask? No! It's not. And here you are barging in here pretending to be nice to me and wanting to suddenly hang out! What is your major malfunction you spoiled little bitch, huh" she finished?

Heather smirked and shook her head at her prey's resistance and sudden tough-girl attitude. She took a few steps forward trapping Bridgette's back against the shower wall. She only scowled at Heather who stood an inch or two taller.

Strangely, Bridgette though annoyed at the current predicament, did not seem the least bit tweaked and confused at Heather's subtle advances towards her. She moved her left hand to stroke Bridgette's shaven pussy, something the blonde didn't outwardly object to. Maybe it was the comfortable shower hitting her that made her not notice, or maybe she was too engulfed in her current hatred of Heather to notice...or maybe, just maybe, she was liking it...

It was the latter trying to disguise itself as the former. Heather got even closer and their boobs were pressed together, Bridgette still didn't notice but only scowled, but her face lit up with bright red flashes. Oh yeah, she was digging the attention. Heather only smirked and placed her right arm around Bridgette's waist.

"Well you gonna talk or just stare at me. And if you want you should take a picture, it'll last longer" Bridgette spat.

"Oh, I'll take plenty of pictures, just you wait" Heather said. Her tone uncomfortably eerie.

"Alright, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you tormenting me?"

"Me? Little old me torment you" Heather asked sarcastically? "Perish the thought, I only want to have fun with you little girl."

Bridgette rolled her eyes at the notion, she scoffed. "Fun. What kind of fun? I'm sure knowing you it involves me eventually eating my own words."

"No, not that at all" Heather whispered. She got closer to Bridgette, leaning in towards her face. "The kind of fun where you and I make very passionate love."

That made Bridgette's eyeballs jump. She had no answer for that and for a brief period she tried to get away from Heather's grip but couldn't, still tangled in with her limbs. The very idea made her skin crawl...or did it?

"Um—ew, have sex, with you? First of all, gross; I like men thank you, second: you're gay? And third...even if I was trust me, you would be the absolute LAST woman I'd ever make live to, ever" Bridgette said with a wince.

"Aw, that hurt" Heather smirked "But you winced. You lie...your brain is lying to you, you want to feel the touch of the fairer sex...even with me."

Heather knew that was true considering she spent the passed two minutes molesting Bridgette and the blonde still had yet to even acknowledge that fact. The raven haired demon smirked again and chuckled knowing she was right.

"I don't. I really don't, now back the hell off of me before you get hurt. One way or another you're gonna get out of my way" Bridgette threatened. Heather knew it was an empty threat.

"Sure-sure, just answer me one question Bridgette and I swear I'll leave you alone" Heather insisted

"Promise" Bridgette asked. Her voice sounded like a sweet moan.

"You claim you don't want to be fucked by another girl, and whether or not its with me is irrelevant...by that logic, I hope you realize that for the past several moments I have been groping your pretty body...and you haven't protested it...not once" she cooed.

Bridgette finally looked down to see and acknowledge the rubbing of her vagina and noticed her touching breasts with Heather's among the waist groping. The blonde finally started to moan in forced pleasure as the water continued to soak their bodies.

"Go ahead...touch me" Heather asked.

"I don't...I d-d-don't" Bridgette stuttered.

"Give in Bridgette, you know you want to"

Heather smiled as Bridgette's right hand shook as it slowly made it's way to Heather's still somehow tight pussy. Upon touching it, she pulled away, only to just as quickly move her hand back, and she began to rub Heather, whose face lit up. The raven haired dominatrix smiled. Like Anakin Skywalker to the Emperor, she was her's.

"Good...good"

"Whoa...um...w-what happens now" Bridgette whispered?

"Now" Heather asked? She closed the distance between the two. "Now this is where you finally give in, and beg me to kiss you."

Bridgette gave in. She played right into Heather's hand. She gave a sigh and a moan, suddenly wanting this kiss more than anything else in the world.

"Please Heather...please kiss me" she begged.

Heather said nothing, but moved in meeting Bridgette's lips at an angle. Her royal tongue wasted no time storming Bridgette's mouth castle (_Scrubs _reference) and swirling it all in and around her mouth, causing Bridgette to absolutely lose it.

But Bridgette being a championship kisser, and let's face it after all the kissing she did with Geoff she better be by this point, she tried to fight back at Heather with another kiss. This was ultimately thwarted by Heather's dominatrix tongue pushing Bridgette's deep into the back of her mouth, causing Bridgette to lose it in the pleasure. She moaned as best she could through the muffling.

Heather knocked Bridgette's tongue as deep as her tongue could reach as the two drooled out of their own mouths. In need of breath the two were about to release, but not before a devious Heather moved her left index and middle fingers towards Bridgette's entrance, and slowly moved them passed her sugar walls into her pussy.

When they released Bridgette moaned deeply as the feeling of being finger fucked was incredibly new to her. Her face now completely red. Heather only smiled trying to match her prey moan for moan. At last Heather spoke.

"Don't be afraid my pet. You'll ease into it. Tell me, you love it" Heather demanded.

She began to move her way down Bridgette's neck, leaving pecks and kisses along her neck and shoulders, which would end in hickeys upon her finishing. Heather picked up her fingering pace as she noticed the sex deprived Blonde was heating up, an eruption as sure to follow.

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh fuuuuuuuuuck" Bridgette shouted!

"That's it...you like it...tell me...you...like it" Heather demanded

"I love it...fuck, I love it...I...love it" Bridgette stammered.

"Excellent, now be a good little pet and cum for me" Heather ordered.

"Oh...oh—Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCK" she shouted!

Heather nearly came herself. Bridgette's juices coursing all over her invading fingers and dripping onto the shower floor below. Heather finally pulled out and licked her lover's cum off of her fingers, licking her lips afterward.

"Delicious" Heather smiled.

"M...more" Bridgette whispered barely audible.

That's the exact answer Heather wanted to hear. She knew with that mousy request that Bridgette was hooked, she could have claimed her as her own right then and there but that was too easy. Heather wanted Bridgette to admit that she wanted to belong to Heather.

"You want more my dear" Heather asked? "Could you ask again, I don't think I quite heard you?"

"Please Heather...I want more...you were right. I don't know I can't explain it...I want you...I want to make you cum now" she asked.

Heather smiled and placed her right index finger over Bridgette's sexy lips.

Shh" she said. "In due time my love. In time you will learn to want me more than anything else in the world. Come to me when you think it over and can agree to that" she moved her finger away from Bridgette's lips.

Heather knew the answer. She only wanted Bridgette to get so sexed up she would want nothing more than to do it again and again that very day. Knowing that Heather left the shower stall, leaving Bridgette against the wall, as she fell to the floor. Before leaving Heather blew her a kiss.

"Until later my lovely" she then left.

A now smitten Bridgette sat on the stall floor, her decision clear. Heather on the other hand dawned her bikini and smirked evilly to herself as she left the locker room to head to the cabanas to get a tan, having a feeling a certain blonde would be joining her.

"Hook...line...and sinker. Hmm-hmm-hmm. Almost too easy" she chuckled evilly.

**And that seems like a good place to call it quits for now! So, here's the deal ladies and gents, tell me what y'all want to see in this and I'll see what I can do to make that happen. Read, review, and happy reading!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	2. My Proposition

_**Property of Heather—**_**Because schnapps and vodka help fuel my vision... -****_niko56_**

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

**Chapter 2: My Proposition**

A triumphant and sexually satisfied Heather waltzed her way outside to the cabana area of the hotel. She picked a nice seat near one of the four massive connecting pools, the sun was hitting her just right. Everything to her seemed perfect.

She dawned her offensively large sunglasses and admired her longtime acquaintances from a far, not that she liked them but she loved to gaze over them and marvel over who was having sex with who, who was in a relationship with who, and perhaps the juiciest tidbit of them all...who had the most complicated situation.

For the straight and narrows first there was Zoey and Mike who could finally feel at ease knowing Mike's many, many, many alternate personalities were at bay. Then there was Harold and Leshawna who managed to work out their many differences to become a thing.

Who could forget Cody and Sierra, the former of whom finally gave in and accepted the latter's never ending overly eccentric love after realizing there was in fact one woman on this earth would gladly have sex with him at a moments notice.

Sam and Dakota actually started to officially date after Hazmat, three surgeries, and a proverbial ton of medication finally got the blonde back to herself...why she chose a nerd like Sam, Heather or anyone else would never know.

Then of course even though they went together like ice cream and motor oil, Scott and Dawn became a thing. Lindsay and Tyler had broken up, but the latter found quick solace in dating Ann Maria.

Then of course there was the other no-surprise couple of Brick and Jo.

Lightning and DJ started to date girls who were fans of the two from the show, both of which showed up for the vacation for merriment, sex, booze, and other forms of debauchery. DJ was dating his old friend and fan Carmen Del Toro , a slender Dominican girl who shared DJ's love of food and morals. In Lightning's case it was Concord High School cheer captain Kayla Sayers, a busty yet athletic redhead who loved Lightning from the show and just couldn't keep away. She was the only American on the trip.

Despite being dumped by Bridgette, Geoff had also bounced back by dating Tracy Radcliffe, a strange yet fun-loving dark haired girl who claimed to be training with the CSIS stating most of her life as 'classified'.

Even Cameron managed to get himself hitched up. He started dating a nerdy girl named Irma Hildengruber, a Vancouver native with dark and blue pigtails who was Goth looking yet plump in a way hat highlighted her features, much like a Canadian Velma Dinkly...even more-so than Beth.

Despite allegations and tons of FanFiction about Cody's preconceived sexual orientation, they were correct about Noah, who was dating Justin who also recently came out. The former sure got a winner. Another surprise was Duncan, who to everyone's jaw dropping surprise started dating Trent.

Then there were the established lesbian couples, like Katie and Sadie. (no surprise there) A sort-of yes sort-of no shocker of Lindsay and Beth, who after a sleepover and four shots of schnapps later, they were in love. Eva had an on again, off again fling with Izzy, but the two of them ended up in a not-so-awkward love triangle with Owen.

Aside from them there were the forever aloners: Alejandro, Staci, Ezekiel, and Silent B—who everyone started to refer to as Silent Bob given the resemblance. Alejandro wanted a break from the dating game and started to enjoy the single life.

Staci of course probably wouldn't get anyone's attention given her status as a pathological liar. (HA! You all thought I was gonna say it was because of her weight!) Silent B on the other hand had that loner thing about him that girls dug, but wouldn't approach, and he was okay with that. Finally there was everyone's favorite Home-school turned Homeboy Ezekiel who claimed to be dating a girl, who no one really believed.

Counting out Bridgette and Heather, that left just two wild cards who everyone seemed to have an opinion as to whether they would proceed with a relationship, stay friends, or have some catastrophically dramatic event spiraling them into another two seasons of hatred. Of course they mean Courtney and Gwen.

The two remained good friends after finally patching up all the loose holes in their repaired friendship in the last season, and after they became inseparable. Not Katie and Sadie inseparable as that inevitably led to their engagement (probably should have mentioned that earlier) but something leading to that.

It got to a point where everyone was secretly taking bets as to how Courtney and Gwen would end up. The categories were: in a relationship, as friends, or as enemies. Not surprisingly, the pot was an even three-way split.

The two in question were situated at the bottom of the hill on a nice white, sandy beach, more importantly on top of a massive pile of rocks overlooking a popular spot where crazy teenagers and mid-life crisis moms alike would cliff jump, watching the sun move closer to the horizon.

They were right near the edge of the rocky cliff, sitting against another rock. Gwen sat against the rock while Courtney leaned up right next to her, occasionally resting her head on Gwen's shoulders, it appeared to be a simple innocent gesture.

The two were just chewing the fat and enjoying life. Enjoying the fact that they were so lucky enough to take in such an amazing sight and talking about things teenage girls talk about. They were deeply immersed in conversation.

"Okay...here's a tough one." Gwen snickered.

"You sure it's tough?" Courtney asked

"Oh, you'll wanna kill me for this."

"Bring it bitch." Courtney chuckled.

"Okay—okay...Johnny Depp...or Robert Downey Jr?" Gwen asked

"Awwww, you fucker." Courtney sighed.

"I told ya it was tough." Gwen laughed.

"Aw, fuck you I want them both so much." Courtney pleaded.

"Come on Court, ya gotta pick one."

"Okay—okay, lemme think." she insisted.

"It's a tough one I know."

"Um...wow, they're both so smoking hot...which one has more money?" Courtney asked.

"Well Depp's career is longer, but he's also a little older." Gwen reminded her. "You have to take that into consideration. Bare in mind though, Depp is a lot of things, but he's not a superhero."

"Very true...but so many cool people—and I bet he's cool in real life, but Downey Jr. has such a ridiculous history, he's a pedigree you know, his dad's an actor too." Courtney reminded Gwen.

"Still gotta pick one."

"Um...wow, that's a tough one." Courtney nodded. "Alright, I'll go Downey Jr. But only because he's younger, and just as cool as Depp...plus he's fucking Iron Man, you know?"

"That's a little out of character for you." Gwen laughed.

"Well then chuckles, who would you pick, hmm?" Courtney asked.

"Oh Depp." Gwen said for sure. "Look at me...look at how I'm dressed—look at me as a person he's everything a Goth dreams of." Gwen mused.

"Really? No thinking, that's it?"

"For sure." Gwen nodded. "Alright Courtney, your turn."

"Okay...Samuel L. Jackson or Morgan Freeman?"

"Ooh, that's tough. Good one." Gwen agreed. "On one hand, Jackson is one of the highest grossing actors in Hollywood with an amazing voice, and a resume that has spanned decades with amazing movie credits—on the other hand...Morgan has that voice though, that perfect sounding voice...I would love it for him to just narrate every aspect of my life at every second of every day."

"You have to pick one." Courtney said in a sing-song voice.

"I know, ya had to gimme a tough one. Well, if I had to pick, I guess I would pick Jackson, because at least he has a cool voice, and a ton of money, and he's a little younger." Gwen admitted. "I so wish I could put Freeman's voice on Jackson's body."

"Nope, you get what you get." Courtney smirked.

"Alright fine, I'll just pick Samuel L. Jackson, ya know cause he's a little younger."

"Good choice."

Courtney rested her head on Gwen's shoulder again, the Goth chick not particularly realizing it. Courtney rubbed up on her shoulder a little, and the two enjoyed the scenery in front of them. Courtney, most likely out of muscle memory grabbed Gwen's right hand with her left and held it.

"This is nice." Courtney cooed.

"Yeah I kinda like it myself." Gwen added.

"I'm glad we get to spend time like this together Gwen." Courtney said almost falling to sleep in Gwen's arms.

"Yeah, its nice to not have to worry about any competition between us, we can finally be friends again, without any and I mean ANY interruptions."

"And how." Courtney whispered "And how."

"Who could believe this little island could bring us closer together as friends."

"Archipelago." Courtney corrected.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

"Bermuda, it's not an island, an island implies a single body of land surrounded on all side by water, its an archipelago, it's a group of islands."

"What the fuck ever." Gwen chuckled. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Of course I do bab—I mean Gwen...of course I do." Courtney corrected herself almost ruining the moment and giving herself away all at the same time.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Gwen said a bit out of context causing Courtney to blush.

"Wow...thanks Gwen..you're...you're cute too."

It all seemed so innocent. Both girls passively subscribed to the stereotype that girls could be all cutsie with one another and still identify as heterosexual yet boys could not. The idea that one of them was making a move on the other didn't seem so foreign, but given their rocky friendship in the past, a false allegation of something of that magnitude would not only ruin any hope for their friendship to thrive, it would certainly obliterate any hopes of reconstruction and forever cement the two of them in a lifetime of hatred. Only time would tell if anything would develop.

Back over at the resort place...thing, Heather continued to enjoy her tan, and meanwhile Bridgette emerged from the hotel now sporting her trademark off-blue wetsuit. She scanned around for the raven haired girl in question.

She nervously panned the area, trying not to lose it. The pleasure she experienced from before was too much for her to keep to herself. Plus after all, Heather did say if she wanted more to come see her, she just didn't know how soon. At last though, she spotted her sunning herself by the cabanas.

She sighed deeply, then gently and gingerly she pranced over to Heather. The raven haired girl opened one eye to notice her, closing it as quickly as it opened. 'right on schedule' she thought to herself. Bridgette stood over her, casting a shadow. After a few seconds of nothing she cleared her throat.

"Ahem." it was a rather faint throat clear.

"You're blocking my sun, blondie." Heather spat.

"Um...sorry." Bridgette moved out of the way of the sun.

"Much better." she noticed that Bridgette was nervously shrugging. "You look nervous my dear. Sit, please." Heather offered Bridgette the empty lawn chair next to her.

"O-okay." Bridgette obliged, taking a seat next to Heather.

"Well?" Heather asked

"Well, what?"

"Don't you dare answer my question with another question!" Heather spat, raising her hand, causing Bridgette to flinch immediately...all part of her plan. "Hmm-hmm-hmm, relax, I didn't mean to, I know why you are here Bridgette."

"You do—I mean, of course, yes." she stammered.

"You my lovely want to talk about the _fun _you and I just had, right?" she asked

"Totally." Bridgette faintly whispered.

"You want more...don't you?" Heather asked.

She put on a seductive smile as she watched Bridgette curl up in the lawn chair looking right at her. Heather cupped Bridgette's chin with her right hand and stroked her chin innocently, the blonde girl blushed, and fortunately everyone else was too preoccupied to really notice.

"Well?" she asked.

Bridgette became lost in Heather's eyes...that bitch has that effect on people. How could she say no? She was falling for it...she was falling for her...and she was about to make a mistake, she would sell her soul to the devil. Ya know it's been said the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convince the world he didn't exist...

"I never...I...but...I don't get it. I thought, you were born gay? I used to be crazy for men...now all I want is you, I want to know what's its like to feel a woman's touch all the time." Bridgette explained, still in bliss.

"You can't believe everything you read...everyone's different." Heather spoke "Everyone has someone they want, and it doesn't matter who that person is. And you want me. I know it."

"I do want you." Bridgette snapped out of it for a moment. "But why though? No offense but until your fingers were knuckles deep inside me I used to hate you. What the hell happened?"

"Trade secret darling...trade secret." Heather assured her, scratching Bridgette's chin.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Okay." she chuckled.

It got silent for a few moments. Heather sat waiting for Bridgette to spring her trap, to ask the question she had been wanting her to ask since...well since she was able to ambush her and subsequently borderline rape her in the showers. Bridgette finally spoke after three minutes of the uncomfortable silence.

"So...Heather?"

"Yes...?"

"What does this make us?"

If Heather was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fan she would be screaming 'BOOYAKASHA' at the top of her lungs because that was the very answer she would be hoping from her would-be sex slave. She smiled and responded accordingly.

"What does this make us? You mean you want to pursue a relationship with me?" Heather asked

"More than anything. I've never been happier, even if it is with you—I mean, well-you know, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." the blonde stammered.

"Don't fret my lovely, I have that effect on boys and girls, so pay attention boopsie—listen and listen good cause here's the deal." Heather said gritting her teeth, gripping Bridgette's chin again. "Yeah, no shit were going to be a thing. Why do you think I went out of my way to ambush you in the showers? I want you too, but as such I need to lay down some ground rules for you, fair?"

"Of course." Bridgette nodded back in bliss.

"Good. Real good. Now listen, were not just gonna be girlfriends...that's too fucking boring, I don't like that. You're gonna be a special kind of girlfriend to me. You're gonna be...more like a...slave-girl." Heather explained.

"I don't understand."

"You will. What that means is this...You are my submissive little sex slave. My bottom, which means you will subsequently get most of the pleasure in our relationship. But, as my slave that means that I will own you, you will be my property."

"Does...that mean, I'll be like the way you treated Lindsay and Beth?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh no, they were like actual slaves...you, my pet; will be a slave-girl, a sex slave. I will not force you into servitude like I did to those dykes, you will only answer to me for any sexual needs—and I mean ANY sexual needs. Other than that, you may do as you will, but I'm sure you won't care."

"So...I'm, you're slave?" Bridgette asked "You're sex slave? What does that entail?"

Heather was getting a little nervous, she was starting to ask questions. Questions that Heather really didn't want to answer until she was certain Bridgette would be hers. She knew she needed a good way to trust her, and scanned the pool area for said trust exercise. Heather kept her escaping cool in check so she could keep reeling her fish in.

"It means that whenever I have a sexual need, regardless of the hour, you satisfy it, not get me a soda, I don't expect you to do a silly thing like that. I will own you though, so you will not only be having relations with me, but anyone I ask of you, most of which will be women, I'm not saying you're forbidden from ever having sex with men but I will have you fucking more women...clear? I. Will. Own. Your. Ass." she said to be perfectly clear.

Bridgette took some time to take all that in. She was never 'owned' by anyone before. Though being Geoff's girlfriend was no picnic either given his narcissistic facade, and she felt totally neglected. Maybe given attention by someone was what she wanted, what she craved, it might have been why she was caving in so easily, she just wanted someone to care for her...even if it was the wrong type of care she needed.

"So...do you REALLY want me?" Heather asked. "Do you REALLY want to be mine...forever?"

Forever seemed like a really long time, but Bridgette was fooled, totally blinded. She was blinded by the guise of an evil doer like so many people have been through the years: The Algonquin Indians who sold the island of Manhattan to the Dutch for a bunch of crap totaling to about twenty-four dollars in today's currency, the nearly entire population of Germany to Adolf Hitler in the early 1930's, All those poor elderly people who sold their souls and their fixed incomes to Bernie Madoff and Jordan Belfort only to be ripped off in the end; much like that, she was hooked.

Bridgette took a deep breath. She thought to herself: if the sex was going to be this good or even better like it was in the showers, than it sure as hell was going to be good if she had to basically sell her life away to the she-devil.

"You know you want me Bridgette...You know you want to be my little slave-girl...you want to be mine, don't you?" Heather asked trying to sound enticing. "Admit it...you want to lick my pussy...you want me to fuck you...you want to be owned by a dominant girl like me...just admit it. You want to be my obedient, willing, pet...my loyal slave-girl...my sexy little lesbian slave."

Bridgette mulled over the idea for a few moments. On one hand she was so sexually deprived from being broken up that she would have taken anyone with a sexual desire and a pulse (it was no surprise that Bridgette was a virgin before Geoff).

But on another hand, being 'owned' by someone else was something that Bridgette really needed to think about. Unfortunately, sex has its way of influencing decisions of many, and Bridgette was in dire need of being pleased, even if it meant selling her life away to one of the last people she would want to sell her life away to.

"Heather?" she whispered.

"Yes, my lovely?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-'ll do it." Bridgette finally agreed.

"You'll do what?" Heather asked, to finally confirm any suspicion.

"I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll do it...I'll be you loyal sex slave...your slave-girl, your loyal pet...I'll do it, I promise!" Bridgette begged.

"you promise?" Heather asked.

"Yes...my mistress, I promise."

Heather smiled. She had caught her fish. The perfect bait, the perfect pole, the perfect reel, and of course the perfect catch, all hers. The raven haired demon then took her left hand and reached into her bikini bottom and rubbed herself publicly, much to Bridgette's surprise.

"Heather! What are you doing?" Bridgette asked a bit worried.

"Relax." Heather sighed

"But...but-but...but someone might see—"

"Shh...I said relax." Heather insisted scratching Bridgette's chin with her other hand. "No one will see, those morons are occupied with whatever it is they're doing." Bridgette had calmed down a little, maybe it was Heather's soothing rhetoric, or maybe her fingers.

"Okay, I'm relaxed." Bridgette sighed. "I'm relaxed."

"Good, so here are those ground rules I touched on earlier." Heather cooed. "Rule one: you called me mistress earlier, that's good, cause from now on that is who you will refer to me as, mistress, or mistress Heather, understand?"

"Yes He—I mean, Mistress Heather."

"Good girl. Rule two." Heather continued. "This should go without saying but, if the order involves sex, you do it...I don't care how degrading it is, you will carry it out to a T, or else you WILL be punished." Heather said sternly.

"I understand mistress." Bridgette nodded.

"Very good, and that brings us to rule three: also aforementioned, you won't just be...having relations with me exclusively. If I tell you to fuck somebody, you fuck them. You do not fuck anyone or even so much as hold their hand without my approval first, understand?" Heather asked

"Of course, yes I totally understand." Bridgette nodded furiously.

"Very good."

Heather switched back and forth from scratching Bridgette's chin to rubbing the side of her head, something the blonde enjoyed, something she could get used to. Though something that would be more difficult to get used you...Heather removed her left hand from her crotch, covered in her slimy juices.

"W-what are you doing?" Bridgette asked, in a fairly innocent tone.

"Making you mine. I want to give you two tests to prove your loyalty to me. This is the first one." Heather dangled her cum covered fingers in Bridgette's face.

"And, what do you want me to do, Mistress?" Bridgette asked.

"Well gee Bridgette, let's think...I have my fingers coated in my love juices, and I have them in your face." Heather then retorted. "Oh, I'm sorry baby-doll, I forget you've been so sexually deprived that something seemingly ordinary like this appears foreign to you. I should never have thought you would have known, you have to be trained." Heather used her other hand to caress Bridgette's face.

"I'm so sorry Mistress I—do you want me to lick your fingers?"

"Very good, yes that's exactly what I want you to do, darling." Heather moved her fingers closer.

Bridgette opened her mouth and Heather inserted her index, middle, and ring fingers as they were the ones coated in her juices. Heather could see the line of blush appear on her new slave's face. She smiled slowly taking her time to slide her fingers out of Bridgette's mouth.

She did, and noticed that Bridgette had licked her fingers clean, swallowing all of Heather's cum, leaving only a thin line of drool mixed with her juices escape the left side of her mouth, of which Bridgette promptly wiped away.

"Well-well, perhaps I spoke too soon, you swallowed all of it...licked me clean too."

"Thank you , Mistress." Bridgette said proudly.

"Now my dear for your second test."

Heather looked about the cabanas and the pool to find any desperate people, sadly anyone who wasn't already in a relationship was either fuddly or just too weird for her taste...or Bridgette's for that matter. Heather turned her attention over by some palm trees where Tyler and Ann Maria were made with the kissing.

The raven haired girl always made it her business to learn anything and everything she could about the other cast whether for blackmail, brown-nosing, or just to put any questions and hearsay to bed. For example she knew that Ann Maria was a grade A slut. The tanned Snooki rip-off sure played the part better than the producers could have hoped for. Heather knew that Ann Maria had at least a half a dozen sexual partners under her belt, and Tyler, whom she had been happily dating for four months was already her longest relationship.

She never knew what so many good looking girls saw in Tyler, he was inept, incompetent, bad at sports, and God bless him no one tries harder but he has the dating skills of an untrained monkey. Moreover he was clumsy, flat-footed, and just a real complete sad sack in every sense of the word. Regardless, Lindsay couldn't keep away from him until she realized her soul-mate was a plump nerdy girl from Edmonton—which that alone should say something about her character judging skills. Plus, now he has another beautiful girl around his arm who previously was the biggest slut this side of the Great Lakes. It was truly baffling.

Nevertheless Heather knew he perfect way to test Bridgette's loyalty, knowing she apparently had no problem sucking cum off of her fingers, and in public no less. Heather saw that Tyler and Ann Maria appeared to be parting ways.

"Come with me." she ordered.

"Yes Mistress.

The two were standing by a few palm trees with other foliage and shrubbery around to keep the resort looking like the island it resided on. The foliage would make an ideal hiding spot for the evil deeds Heather had in mind for our unsuspecting Jersey Shore knockoff. (I mean come on I take offense to that, and I hated The Jersey Shore!)

"You know what I love about you?" Tyler asked

"No, what?" Ann Maria asked, giggling like a moron.

"Well its totally your—"

"So help me if you say my ass or my boobs I might have to slug ya one."

"Heh-heh-heh." Tyler chuckled in embarrassment. "I wasn't gonna say that . C-Come on babe, don't you know me better by now."

she smirked. "I do." she wrapped her arms around him. "I also know that you love my boobs and my big butt, so tell me you like them."

"But you said you'd—"

"That's just what every girl says." they shared a chuckle and a kiss. "Were on for dinner, right?" she asked.

"Yeah totally, I'll get you in the next two hours." Tyler said before walking away.

"For the love of God boy, shower! I'm sick of these people complaining of smelling sweat!" she called to him.

"I will don't worry!"

The girl playfully shook her head and turned around to witness a smirking Heather and a nervous Bridgette. "Well-well, if it isn't the wicked witch of Total Drama." she spat.

"Aw, nice to see you remember me Ann Maria, tell me; how does it feel to last n a relationship that's been longer than a night in a motel room. I sure hope dingus over there has had all his shots." Heather retorted, referring of course to Tyler.

"What do you want you cunt." she then turned her attention to Bridgette "And why is surfer-girl following you around like some depraved lap dog?"

"Oh, you'll see." Heather smiled, and got closer to the tanned girl. "You've easily fucked enough men to make porn stars envy you."

"Your point? And what's your total up to, slut?" she asked.

"Probably less than yours. I also know that last night, you've added another notch to your bedpost."

Her eyes went wide. Heather apparently knew something deep and dark about the tanned girl. Ann Maria had allegedly got too shitfaced the previous evening and ended sleeping with a local, obviously regretting it, and never wanting to ever tell Tyler.

"What was his name? Marcel? Manuel? I don't remember, all I know he was a Haitian national who really wanted to score for the evening...and I guess a few Bahama Mamas and several shots of Jager sure did the trick, didn't?" Heather chuckled.

"How do you know about that?" Ann Maria asked in shock.

"That's not your concern, what is your concern is wondering what you can do to keep my mouth shut. I do after all have a habit of talking about things that some people don't want to know. Really bad habit but I guess its all for the best in the end." Heather explained. "So, what's it going to take for Tyler to never know that you cheated on him? That should be the question I hope you're about to ask."

Ann Maria nodded.

"Good, well then, it would be in yours and Bridgette's best interest here that if we were to adjourn to a more...private location, say; in those bushes there?"

The two walked into the small patch of trees and tropical shrubbery, Bridgette more obediently than Ann Maria, Heather rubbed her hands together and chuckled, following them into the man made woods in front of them.

"This is gonna be a great vacation." Heather laughed evilly.

**Alright, I know it took me forever to get this updated and I'm sorry about that, I have a million stories to update, not to mention script writing, and getting back to this crazy thing called my life. So I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, review if you please, and I won't take forever to update this time! **


End file.
